Different
by Mayusa-san
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dimana Hinata harus memilih mempertahankan hubungannya atau melepasnya demi kekasihnya yang ternyata seorang Gay.
1. Chapter 1

"**Different"**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto dan kawan-kawan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-san. Saya hanya meminjam mereka secara illegal dan tanpa bayaran. #plak

**Happy Reading! ^^**

* * *

'_Hei, apa yang kau rasakan saat orang yang kau sukai tidak tertarik padamu?'_

'_Tentu saja aku akan sedih.'_

'_Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tertarik pada laki-laki?'_

'_Hah? Maksudmu dia Gay?'_

'_He'em…'_

'_Hm…. Etooo, pasti aku akan lebih sedih lagi.'_

'_Begitu ya.'_

* * *

Stasiun kereta bawah tanah Yokozawa.

Ketika itu sudah pukul 23.00 waktu setempat. Hinata bergerak bersama kerumunan orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari kereta dan menaiki tangga keluar dari stasiun. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai asisten mangaka dan terpaksa menyelesaikan 17 halaman dalam semalam karena naskahnya harus diserahkan besok pagi. Salahkan saja sensei-nya yang selalu saja telat menyelesaikan name-nya dan akhirnya terpaksa mengerjakan sisanya dalam semalam.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan mendesah. Sensei-nya itu memang harus dibuat disiplin!

"Ah!"

Hinata tiba-tiba berseru ketika teringat sesuatu. Ia buru-buru mengambil handphone di saku mantelnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu sambil tetap berjalan. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri ketika itu.

"Yosh! Kirim!"

Layar handphonenya menampilkan pesan sedang dikirim. Tak berapa lama, balasannya pun diterima.

_Kau pulang cukup larut. Hati-hatilah di jalan dan segera beristirahat. Jaga kesehatanmu._

Senyum Hinata merekah dan wajahnya memerah. Saat ini, ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Tapi karena kesibukan masing-masing, mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Karena itu mereka akan saling memberitahu dan mengecek keadaan masing-masing lewat telpon atau pesan. Meski memang tidak senyaman saat bicara langsung dengannya, Hinata merasa balasan seperti itu sudah cukup membuatnya semakin menyukai laki-laki itu.

Ia kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimnya.

_Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

Sasuke baru saja meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan bersiap mandi ketika benda itu tiba-tiba berdering lagi. Sasuke melihat ke layar yang menampilkan satu nama yang sedang menghubunginya.

"Naruto?"ucapnya setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yoo, Sasuke! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau sedang sibuk? Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja tiba di Kanto. Aku sudah cukup lelah sekarang karena duduk seharian di bis dan aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat. Kau ada di rumah sekarang? Aku boleh menginap? Kelihatannnya rumahmu lebih dekat dari sini."_

Sasuke mendesah dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Ia baru saja mengucapkan satu kata dan si jabrik itu langsung menyambarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia pasti masih punya banyak energy yang tersisa sampai-sampai bisa berbicara tanpa henti seperti itu. Bukannya lebih baik ia gunakan energinya itu untuk berjalan pulang ke rumahnya daripada menelponnya?

"_Hei, Sasuke!"_panggil Naruto tak sabaran.

"Aku mengerti,"Sasuke menjawab pasrah. "Dimana kau sekarang? Akan kujemput!"

"_Yattaaaaaaaa!"_

Naruto duduk di bangku panjang di tempat pemberhentian bis. Wajahnya terus menyengir bahagia karena berhasil membujuk teman stoicnya itu agar bisa menginap. Temannya itu bahkan bersedia menjemputnya. Memang tidak salah merepotkan orang itu, ujar Naruto bahagia.

Tak berapa lama, matanya pun menangkap sebuah mobil sedan hitam sedang menuju ke arahnya. Ia mengenali mobil itu. Naruto buru-buru mengambil tas besar di sampingnya dan berdiri di pinggir trotoar.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, mobil itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Kaca depan mobil itu diturunkan dan tampaklah sosok sahabat karibnya itu.

"Yoo, Sasuke!"

"Cepat masuk!"perintah Sasuke cepat. "Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?"

"Hahahaha. Maaf, maaf."

Naruto membuka pintu mobil di depannya dan duduk di bangku depan di samping Sasuke. Tas besarnya ia letakkan di bangku belakang dan ia mulai duduk dengan santai. Mobil pun kembali melaju.

"Yaahh~ lama tidak bertemu Sasuke. Kira-kira berapa lama yah? Satu bulan?"Naruto mulai bicara. Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arahnya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Lalu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah, tapi itu tak lama karena setelah itu ia kembali bicara dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Aku gagal. Aku tidak menyangka anak-anak SMA itu sangat susah ditangani. Kelas yang kutangani benar-benar bermasalah. Isinya preman semua dan murid perempuannya hanya 3 orang. Bisa kau bayangkan? Pantas saja saat itu pak tua itu kelihatan lega sekali menyerahkan kelasnya padaku,"cibur Naruto. "Lihat saja! Kalau aku dapat kelas seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan main-main!"

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit melengkung. Ia tersenyum. Sedikit tersenyum, tepatnya. Ia pikir laki-laki berisik di sampingnya ini akan berkata 'aku menyerah', tapi kalimat terakhirnya tadi menandakan bahwa ia masih akan mencoba lagi.

"Oia, kudengar kau punya pacar sekarang. Siapa dia? Apa dia manis? Dimana kau mengenalnya?"Naruto beralih topic.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa kata-kata Naruto barusan terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang baru saja mendapati anak laki-lakinya memiliki calon istri.

"Darimana kau mendengarnya?"

"Sakura. Kau tahu? Dia kecewa sekali karena kau menolaknya dan pacaran dengan orang lain."

"Hm, begitu."

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke memasuki area parkir sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar. Naruto sebenarnya ingin mendesak Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi terabaikan, tapi diurungkan karena ia merasa Sasuke sepertinya tidak ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi. Mungkin ia memang sudah sangat lelah sekarang, pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun tidak bicara lagi dan mengikuti Sasuke turun dari mobil menuju kamar apartemennya.

* * *

Pagi itu handphone Hinata berdering cukup nyaring. Hinata mengerang pelan dan dengan malas menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih benda berisik itu yang terletak di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak mendapati nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Ia mendadak bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan gagap.

"I-Inuzuka-sensei? A-ada apa? Ada yang harus kubantu?"

"_Hei, Hinata!_", jawab suara laki-laki di seberang telpon. _"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak perlu memanggilku sensei saat tidak sedang bekerja. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"_

"Ma-Maafkan saya,"jawab Hinata sedikit menyesal. Ia memang masih belum bisa memenuhi permintaan sensei-nya yang ini.

"_Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau senggang hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."_

"Eh?"Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Ke suatu tempat?"

"_He'em,"_laki-laki itu mengangguk, meski sebenarnya Hinata tidak akan melihat tindakannya itu. _"Sebenarnya hari ini temanku mengajak bertemu kembali. Kami sudah tidak bertemu selama 1 bulan, kurasa. Katanya kali ini ia gagal lagi dan ingin bersenang-senang sementara untuk melupakan kegagalannya itu."_

"Gagal?"

"_Ah! Etoo~ dia gagal dalam masa uji coba pelatihan guru yang diikutinya."_

"Hm…"Hinata menggumam. Guru ya?

"_Katanya ia akan membawa seorang teman. Lebih banyak yang ikut lebih baik kan? Karena itu aku juga ingin membawa seseorang bersamaku,"_jelas Inuzuka-sensei.

"Tapi kenapa tidak mengajak Shino-san saja?"

Orang di seberang telpon mendesah.

"_Kau tahu dia kan? Kalau aku mengajaknya, dia pasti akan menolak dan melarangku pergi dengan alasan harus segera menyelesaikan naskah selanjutnya. Padahal baru kemarin kita bekerja keras menyelesaikannya kan? Kenapa harus buru-buru menyelesaikan yang selanjutnya? Aku juga perlu senang-senang kan?"_

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa garing. Sensei-nya ini benar-benar malas!

"_Jadi bagaimana Hinata? Kau mau kan? Ayolah!"_bujuk Inuzuka-sensei.

Hinata berpikir. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu suka mengikuti acara kumpul-kumpul. Ia adalah tipe yang sulit memulai pembicaraan, terlebih pada orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Di saat seperti itu, ia tidak mau memalukan dirinya sendiri dengan pembicaraan yang ternyata tidak menarik dan memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik. _Apa harus kutolak saja? Tapi…._

"Ba-baiklah,"jawab Hinata pelan. Dalam hati ia berharap kata-katanya itu tidak akan terdengar, tapi dugaannya meleset.

"_Okey! Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di stasiun jam 10 ya!"_

Dan telepon pun ditutup. Hinata mendesah. Ia bisa saja menolak ajakan itu, tapi setelah dipikir kembali ia memang harus ikut supaya bisa mengawasi sensei-nya agar tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh yang nantinya berakibat pada penyelesaian naskahnya. Sensei-nya yang berjiwa kelewat bebas itu memang harus diawasi!

* * *

Sasuke menyeruput kopi panasnya. Di depannya, Naruto sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sambil cengengesan. Saat ini, mereka berada di sebuah kafe langganan Sasuke. Sasuke biasa pergi ke kafe itu sekedar untuk sarapan pagi sebelum kerja atau beristirahat makan siang. Tapi kali ini ia bukan sedang sarapan pagi sebelum kerja atau beristirahat makan siang. Ia ke sini demi ajakan pemuda jabrik itu untuk mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul dengan seorang temannya yang katanya juga tinggal dan bekerja di sini, di Kanto. Hari ini memang hari libur Sasuke dan ia sudah punya segudang rencana yang ingin dilakukannya di hari liburnya ini, tapi Naruto terus saja mengusik dan memaksanya untuk ikut dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Menunggu sahabatnya yang katanya 15 menit lagi akan sampai, tapi sekarang sudah hampir 15 menit. Apa temannya itu benar-benar akan datang?

"Hei, Sasuke,"panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?"Sasuke melirik pemuda itu dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengenalkan aku pada pacarmu?"

"Hah?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku penasaran sekali padanya. Gadis seperti apa dia sampai-sampai bisa menaklukkanmu yang bahkan sudah menolah gadis secantik Sakura?"jelas Naruto penasaran dan bersemangat.

"Dia gadis yang biasa saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau tahu tentangnya,"jawab Sasuke asal.

"Heh? Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Aku hanya ingin kenal saja. Sungguh!"

Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto. Mata itu menatapnya ingin tahu. Bukannya ia takut Naruto akan merebut Hinata darinya seperti yang laki-laki itu katakan, hanya saja Sasuke merasa memang tidak ada yang perlu dikenalkan tentang gadis itu padanya.

"Tidak perlu,"balas Sasuke retoris.

"Cih! Kau ini keras kepala!"umpat Naruto.

"Itu mereka!"

Naruto melengahkan kepalanya ke belakang Sasuke saat mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing itu, Ia pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai ke arah laki-laki berambut cokelat yang baru saja memasuki kafe.

"Kiba! Kiba, di sini!"

"Naruto!"seru pria bernama Kiba itu.

Sasuke lalu memgikuti pandangan Naruto. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke belakang, tapi ia terkejut melihat kehadiran sosok wanita yang dating bersama laki-laki bernama Kiba itu. Gadis itu juga tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun?"panggil gadis itu dengan gagap.

"Hinata?"ucap Sasuke pelan.

"HEH?"Naruto bergumam bingung.

"Eh?"Kiba menatap bingung Hinata.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Fic pertama yang kupublish setelah hiatus sekian lama. Kelanjutan fic ini bergantung kepada Readers sekalian. Jika banyak yang mendukung dan meminta lanjutannya, saya akan berusaha membuatnya meski kesibukan saya masih menggunung.

Sepertinya chapter ini agak membosankan ya? Gomen nasai, saya masih bingung bagaimana membuat suasananya lebih greget lagi.

Akhir kata, Review, please…^^/


	2. Chapter 2

"**Different"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dkk adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-san. Saya cuma pinjam, kok.**

**Happy reading and enjoy it!**

* * *

Hinata terus menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik meja menggenggam erat ujung kemejanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu Sasuke. Siapa yang bisa menebak kalau ternyata laki-laki yang dibawa oleh teman Inuzuka-sensei adalah Sasuke, kekasihnya.

'A-apa dia marah?'erang batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Wahahaha! Ini benar-benar kebetulan yang luar biasa!"

Tawa Naruto memecah keheningan saat itu.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut karena ternyata kalian saling mengenal. Bukan hanya itu, kalian bahkan pacaran!" Naruto memandang antusias dua makhluk di depannya.

"Yah, aku juga baru tahu ini. Kau tidak bilang apapun padaku kalau kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang,"timpal Kiba. Matanya tak lepas menatap gadis berambut panjang di hadapannya kini. Gadis itu masih terus menunduk.

Hinata berdebat dalam hati. Pikirnya, untuk apa ia memberitahu sensei-nya itu kalau ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Itu bukan hal yang harus diberitahukan kepadanya kan?

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Ia senddiri juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di sini. Sejak pagi, ia dan Hinata memang belum mengirim pesan satu sama lain, karena itu wajar saja mereka tidak akan menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata. Gadis itu lalu menengadah menatapnya, sementara Sasuke meraih buku menu di tengah meja dan membacanya. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"A-aku sudah sarapan. Aku pesan jus saja,"ucapan Hinata terdengar sedikit gugup.

Sasuke menganggguk.

"Baiklah. Dan Anda, Inuzuka-san, benar?"Sasuke balik menatap Kiba.

"Panggil Kiba saja. Aku juga sudah sarapan. Aku akan pesan kopi saja,"jawab Kiba.

Sasuke lalu menekan bel untuk memesan dan menyerahkan menu yang dipesannya kepada seorang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

Mereka lalu kembali ke topic pembicaraan.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan seperti yang kalian lihat, aku memang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Dan gadis ini Hyuuga Hinata." Pandangan Kiba dan Naruto beralih dari Sasuke ke Hinata.

"Sa-salam kenal,"ucap Hinata pelan.

"Nah, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau pinta, Naruto. Aku mengenalkanmu pada Hinata."

Naruto menyengir. Hinata menatapnya heran.

"Kau tahu? Dia ini keras kepala sekali, Hinata-chan,"Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. "Aku minta dia mengenalkanmu padaku, tapi dia terus saja bilang tidak perlu. Dia benar-benar khawatir aku akan merebutmu."

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh,tapi Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Tapi setelah melihatmu, kupikir sekarang wajar saja ia bersikeras tidak ingin mengenalkanmu. Kau sangat manis,"puji Naruto.

Wajah Hinata sontak berubah merah. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipuji seperti itu. Apalagi di hadapan Sasuke. Diam-diam ia kembali melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

"Cih!"

Naruto mendengar decakan kecil itu. Matanya beralih menatap pria berambut cokelat di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu sedang menopang dagunya dan melempar pandangannya ke meja lain. Apa barusan Kiba mengatakan 'cih!'?

Tak berapa lama, Kiba tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu."

* * *

Kiba berjalan pelan menuju toilet dengan kedua tangan di balik saku jaketnya. Matanya terarah lurus ke arah lantai yang dipijaknya dan pikirannya melayang ke bayangan Hinata yang sedang melirik Sasuke diam-diam. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, wajah gadis itu terus bersemu merah dan matanya hampir tidak menatap laki-laki lain selain Sasuke. Jujur saja, itu bukan yang ia harapkan ketika memutuskan mengajak Hinata ke acara kumpul-kumpulnya dengan Naruto. Sekali lagi, siapa yang menyangka kalau seseorang yang dibawa oleh Naruto adalah kekasih Hinata? Dan lagi, kenapa gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun padanya bahwa ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan…

"Aargh!"

Langkah Kiba terhenti dan ia tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kamar toilet wanita dibuat terkejut olehnya.

Masih dalam posisi berjongkoknya, Kiba termenung. Tepat setelah ia menyadari perasaannya ke gadis itu, ia dipaksa harus menelan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu telah memiliki seseorang di hatinya. Seandainya ia tidak mengajak gadis itu hari ini, mungkin ia akan terus berharap akan datang satu kesempatan dimana ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya ke gadis itu. Kalau saja ia tidak mengajaknya…

Kiba menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi. Jika diteruskan, ia tidak akan berhenti berkata 'seandainya'. Desahan Kiba terdengar berat setelah itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan membuka pintu toilet pria.

* * *

Saat hari semakin siang, acara kumpul-kumpul itu pun berakhir. Cukup banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Terutama Naruto yang bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang ia alami selama masa pelatihannya. Sisanya hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali tertawa menanggapi. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan menyudahi acara tersebut dengan alasan kesibukan masing-masing.

Dari pembicaraan singkat mereka tadi, Naruto tahu bahwa Kiba tinggal cukup jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Karena itu, ketika mereka keluar dari kafe, Naruto menawarkannya untuk naik ke mobil Sasuke dan diantar ke stasiun. Tawaran itu dikatakannya tanpa ijin Sasuke, si pemilik mobil. Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Ia tidak masalah jika harus mengantar ke stasiun. Sementara Hinata tinggal cukup dekat dan ia hanya perlu naik taksi selama 10 menit. Dan tentu saja, sebagai pacar yang baik, Sasuke sudah meminta Hinata untuk pulang bersamanya.

Kiba mengasah belakang kepalanya setelah Naruto mengutarakan ajakannya. "Tidak perlu,"jawabnya pada Naruto. "Setelah ini, ada hal yang ingin kulakukan, jadi aku tidak akan langsung pulang."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya? Hal yang ingin dilakukan? Memorinya memutar kilas balik masa lalunya ketika senseinya itu justru pergi minum-minum ke sebuah bar setelah dibiarkan pulang sendirian dari acara ulang tahun Shino-san.

"Begitu ya,"Naruto sedikit kecewa. Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, Kiba."

"Ya!"Kiba sedikit melambai ke arah mereka dan mulai melangkah sendirian. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"A-a-aku akan pulang bersama Kiba-san saja,"seru Hinata setengah berteriak, membuat ketiga pria di dekatnya menatapnya kaget.

Sasuke menatap tepat ke dalam mata Hinata.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kiba-san pulang sendirian. Dia itu perlu diawasi dan... dan aku tidak ingin melihat kemarahan Shino-san lagi. Ma—maksudku, aku minta maaf. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu setelah sampai di rumah,"Hinata berusaha menjelaskan, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin kata-katanya tadi dimengerti mengingat betapa gugupnya dia.

Hening sejenak dan tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Hinata tidak berani menatapnya. Ia tidak sempat berpikir apakah tindakannya ini akan berakibat pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke atau tidak. Apa Sasuke akan marah dan mencampakkannya karena ia lebih memilih pulang bersama laki-laki lain daripada pacarnya sendiri? Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan senseinya sendirian. Kalau senseinya itu benar-benar pergi minum dan hal itu diketahui Shino-san, Shino-san pasti akan menundingnya tidak becus mengawasi sensei. Kemarahan Shino-san itu sangat mengerikan dan hukumannya tidak main-main. Hinata berusaha tidak menelan ludah mengingat momen mengerikan kala itu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa,"suara Sasuke akhirnya terdengar setelah cukup lama. Hinata menengadah dan mencoba mencari sedikit ekspresi di balik wajah stoic Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

"Kau lumayan baik juga ternyata,"celutuk Naruto ketika mobil Sasuke sudah mulai melaju meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba.

"Itu bukan masalah. Mereka hanya pulang bersama,"balas Sasuke.

"Hmm…"gumam Naruto. Pemandangan di luar kaca mobil sedikit menarik perhatiannya, namun pikirannya sedang mengingat decakan kecil yang didengarnya dari mulut Kiba ketika Hinata melirik Sasuke diam-diam setelah dipuji olehnya. Entah decakan kecil itu dilakukan Kiba tanpa sadar atau tidak, tapi sebagai sesama laki-laki, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di balik decakan saat itu. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku mungkin akan sedikit berhati-hati,"Naruto melanjutkan.

"Berhati-hati untuk apa?" Masih dengan ketenangan dan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, Sasuke balik bertanya padanya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu tanda lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Sasuke yang merasa sedikit ganjil dengan keheningan saat itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto yang ternyata sedang menatapnya serius, seolah mencoba mencari sesuatu yang salah darinya dengan tatapan mata.

"Kau…"Naruto bicara dengan nada tidak biasa."Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dingin dari Naruto yang tidak disangka-sangka Sasuke.

* * *

Kiba menatap punggung Hinata yang masih memandangi mobil Sasuke yang mulai menjauh darinya. Bahu gadis itu sedikit lemas. Kiba tahu bahasa tubuh itu.

"Kalau kau menyesal, kenapa tadi kau tidak pulang bersamanya saja?"

Hinata berbalik, memandang Kiba dengan sedikit kesal, dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kiba sendiri, apa yang tadi ingin dilakukan?"

Kiba tertegun. Apa yang tadi ingin ia lakukan?

Ah! Soal itu. Sebenarnya tadi ia berbohong tentang sesuatu yang ingi dilakukannya. Ia mengatakan itu supaya bisa menolah ajakan Naruto untuk pulang diantar dengan mobil Sasuke. Kehadiran laki-laki itu –Sasuke- membuat napasnya tercekat. Terlalu lama berada di dekatnya dan gadis itu cuma akan membuat emosinya perlahan kacau. Karena itu, ia bermaksud menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan pulang sendirian.

Tapi Hinata tiba-tiba saja menolak diantar pulang dan mengikutinya. _Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini?_

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Aku berbohong tadi."

Kiba memutuskan untuk jujur. Ia tidak pernah ingin membohongi gadis itu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Kiba menangkap sepasang mata lavender itu sedang menatapnya penasaran. Tepat ketika itu, Kiba merasa mata itu menghipnotisnya. Seolah membekukan kehadiran orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan besar itu dan suara bising kendaraan yang memekakan telinga. Seluruh inderanya terfokus pada satu makhluk indah di depannya.

Dengan kesadaran seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja Kiba terdorong mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan diterima oleh akal sehatnya sebagai kata-kata yang pantas diucapkannya sekarang. Ketika sadar nanti, ia mungkin akan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa mengelak. Emosi dan pikiran memenuhi dirinya. Satu kalimat yang tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan sekarang. Satu kalimat itu…

"Aku menyukaimu."

* * *

Sasuke tertegun menatap mata biru Naruto yang memandang lurus padanya. Benar-benar tepat ke dalam matanya. Tersirat aura kecurigaan yang besar di mata itu, tapi alih-alih merasa takut, Sasuke justru merasa terhanyut dalam mata seindah biru laut itu.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas tiba-tiba terulur meraih wajah Naruto dan detik itu pula, ia melumat bibirnya.

Mata Naruto melebar. Tubuhnya kaku. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dan napasnya tertahan.

_Apa….apa maksudnya ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa rilis chapter 2 juga. ^^

Terima kasih buat yang sudah memberikan reviewnya dan mendukung cerita ini.

Chapter sekarang sudah mulai masuk ke inti cerita. Saya harap para readers sekalian tidak kecewa.

Mungkin ada beberapa typo, tapi mohon dimaklumi karena saya mengetiknya di sela-sela tugas saya.

The next chapter dipublish Sabtu depan.

Akhir kata, RnR, please! ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

"**Different"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san…^^**

**Happy reading and enjoy it, minna!**

* * *

_Tujuh tahun lalu…_

Aku selalu berharap keluar dari rumah itu. Setiap saat, setiap jam, setiap detik. Tempat memuakkan yang membuat napasku sesak. Aku ingin pergi. Namun, harus kuakui aku tidak punya tempat lain yang bisa kutuju selain rumah itu. Rumah dimana kami tinggal bersama.

"Ah! Sasuke, kau sudah pulang."

Ibu menyambutku dengan senyum cerahnya seperti biasa.

"Hn." Aku menggumam.

"Kau lapar? Akan kusiapkan makanannya sebentar lagi," ucap Ibu lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan ganti pakaian dulu."

Aku melaluinya dan berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai 2. Ada sebuah ruangan yang selalu kulewati ketika menaiki tangga itu. Satu ruangan yang selalu tertutup dan satu-satunya ruangan di rumah ini yang menolakku masuk. Hanya pemiliknya yang selalu di dalam sana. Ibu pernah memasukinya, meski hanya sekedar mengantarkan camilan untuk seseorang di dalam sana.

Ruang kerja itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berwajah dingin si pemilik ruangan. Aku terpaku sesaat saat matanya menangkap sosokku yang hendak menaiki tangga.

Napasku tertahan.

"Kau baru pulang?" ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan sedikit menggumam.

"Berhentilah main-main."

Bisa kurasakan 'rasa sakit' itu lagi ketika ucapan dinginnya kembali menghujamiku.

"Kau tidak akan pernah jadi siapa-siapa kalau kau terus membuang-buang waktumu seperti itu."

Aku mempererat peganganku pada tas. Sosok itu melewatiku begitu saja. Tidak ada kata-kata seperti 'apa aku lelah?', 'bagaimana sekolahku?', 'apa aku sudah makan?' atau apapun itu. Kata-katanya padaku yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak pernah seperti itu. Yang selalu kuterima hanyalah ucapan dinginnya dan tatapannya yang seolah melihatku seperti sampah.

Aku menarik napas berat dan menghembuskannya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa udara di rumah ini terasa pengap?_

* * *

Begitu memasuki kamar, aku melemparkan tasku asal dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua jemariku bertaut erat hingga ujung kukuku memutih. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Tidak bisa. Aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini! Aku ingin pergi dari sini! Aku ingin menjauh dari orang itu!

'_Kau adikku. Aku mengandalkanmu."_

'_Aku bangga padamu, Sasuke."_

Perlahan, wajahku terangkat dan aku memandangi fotoku bersama seorang laki-laki yang 6 tahun lebih tua dariku. Di foto itu, laki-laki itu merangkul leherku dan memaksaku melihat ke kamera. Senyumnya begitu hangat seperti Ibu.

_Apakah aku pernah bilang kalau dia terlihat lebih mirip Ibu dibanding aku?_

Aku memalingkan kembali pandanganku dari foto. Sosok itu sudah tidak ada dan aku tidak bisa mengharapkannya kembali meskipun aku rela melakukan apapun untuk itu.

* * *

Jam pertama hari itu, aku melamun –menatap pemandangan di luar sana- ketika sensei mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik.

"Hari ini Ibu akan mengenalkan seseorang yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian yang baru. Masuklah!"

Murid baru itu pun masuk. Hal pertama yang kutangkap darinya ialah rambutnya yang berwarna kuning.

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuan kalian."

Ia menunduk memberi salam lalu mulai menyengir.

Tidak ada yang menarik!

"Tempat dudukmu di sana."

Sensei menunjuk bangku kosong di samping kananku. Kebetulan saja, Lee –teman sekelasku- yang duduk di bangku itu tidak hadir ke sekolah karena harus menjalani rehabilitasi kakinya yang patah akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Naruto mulai menuju bangkunya, sensei bersiap memulai pelajarannya, dan aku kembali memandangi pemandangan di luar kaca. Sekilas semuanya kembali berjalan membosankan seperti biasa sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk keras mejaku, membuatku sedikit berjengit.

Sontak, perhatian sensei dan yang lain teralih ke Naruto yang berdiri menghadapku dan aku tertegun menatap sepasang mata biru yang memandangku antusias.

"Sasuke!" serunya nyaring.

Hnn?

"Kau Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke, benarkan?"

Naruto mencondongkan badannya ke arahku dan menatapku lekat. A-apa maksudnya?

"Kau memang Sasuke'kan? Aku tidak salah. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak ketemu ya? Terakhir sejak perpisahan SD waktu itu kan?"

Aku masih terdiam, tidak menanggapi.

"Uzumaki-kun," tegur sensei kemudian. "Bisakah kau duduk di bangkumu dengan tenang?"

Sadar tingkahnya tadi sudah membuat kelasnya gaduh sesaat, Naruto bangkit dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Setelah ini kita bicara ya?" bisiknya sambil kembali duduk.

Bicara? Setelah ini?

* * *

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalmu. Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Kau bohong! Ini aku Naruto! Kita satu kelas sejak kelas 4 SD. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Aku menghela napas dan mempercepat langkahku. Saat istirahat pertama tadi, ia benar-benar menghampiriku dan mulai menjelaskan kalau kami berasal dari SD yang sama, berada di kelas yang sama, dan entah bagaimana selalu berada dalam kelompok belajar yang sama. Hal itu membuat kami menjadi akrab dan hampir selalu kemana-mana bersama.

Itu adalah apa yang dia katakan padaku, namun saat aku bilang aku tidak punya ingatan apapun tentangnya –entah seberapa dekatnya kami saat itu- ia terus mengikutiku dan mengangapku sedang berbohong padanya.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan berjalan secepat yang aku bisa menuju rumah. Percuma beradu mulut sekali lagi dengan anak itu.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau dengar aku tidak?" teriaknya mulai frustasi. "Kau sama sekali tidak ingat? Kita bahkan pernah mandi dalam satu bak dan menggosok tubuh masing-masing."

Langkahku terhenti. Kepalaku memutar cepat menatap tajam pemuda jabrik itu. Ingatan memalukan macam apa itu?

"Tuh kan! Kau ingat'kan?" serunya antusias. Wajahnya mulai menyengir puas.

Demi apapun yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, aku tidak ingat pernah berbagi bak mandi dengan orang lain dan bahkan menggosok tubuh orang lain. Pemandian umum atau tempat-tempat lain seperti itu adalah tempat yang tidak akan pernah kukunjungi. Karena itu, laki-laki ini pasti bercanda!

"Kau… Berhentilah meng-"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Ucapanku tertahan mendengar suara berat itu. Aku melengah ke sosok Ayah yang baru saja keluar dari rumah bersama Ibu.

Ibu tersenyum dan menyerahkan tas yang tadi dipegangnya pada Ayah. Ayah mengambilnya dan tanpa kata-kata lagi mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Ia melirikku sekilas saat melewatiku, namun tak ada kata-kata atau ekspresi apapun yang tampak di wajahnya selain tatapan merendahkan itu lagi.

Lagi, udara di sekitarku langsung terasa berat begitu di dekatnya. Aku mencoba memaksa jantungku untuk tetap bernapas hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi di persimpangan.

Aku bisa merasakan dadaku terasa sakit lagi.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

'_Ada apa, Sasuke?'_

Kata-kata itu…

Aku menatap Naruto.

Tidak ada yang berhasil membaca ekspresiku sebelum ini, selain seseorang yang bersamaku di foto itu. Hanya orang itu. Serapat apapun kusembunyikan, ia selalu berhasil membacanya. Ia memahamiku lebih dari yang aku kira. Ia paham dan mengerti bagaimana hubunganku dengan Ayah, tapi ia tidak pernah merendahkanku meski Ayah selalu membanggakannya dan membandingkannya denganku. Ia selalu berhasil mengatakan sesuatu yang membangkitkan semangatku. Karena itu saat aku lelah dengan sikap Ayah, aku akan berlari menemuinya dan saat menemukan sosoknya yang sedang menekuni buku di meja di kamarnya seperti biasa, ia akan tersenyum dan segera bertanya ada apa denganku.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menatapku cemas.

Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa terhanyut pada mata itu. Mata yang memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang sama seperti yang dipancarkan orang itu. Mata yang mirip dengan mata kak Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke menarik wajahnya dari Naruto ketika merasakan tubuh laki-laki itu menegang. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sasuke masih sempat mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya secepat yang ia bisa setelah mata itu membuatnya terhanyut dan membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya.

Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto dan seperti yang sudah diduganya, laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!"sergah Naruto dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Apa-apaan kau!"

_Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak tahu…_

"Naruto, aku-"

"Kau menjijikkan!"

_Deg!_

Dalam satu gerakan, Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Ia berjalan cepat melewati mobil dan kendaraan lain yang berhenti di depan lampu merah dan tidak menatap ke belakang sama sekali.

_Apa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

* * *

Sementara itu,

Aku menyukaimu.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Apa tadi Kiba-san mengatakan itu? A-atau mungkin ia salah dengar? Tidak! Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa punya masalah pendengaran sampai-sampai tidak mendengar apa yang Kiba-san katakan padanya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Kiba masih memandangnya serius.

"A-a-anoo, Inuzuka-sensei," tanpa sadar Hinata menggunakan panggilan itu lagi. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu. Ma-ma-maksudku aku dan Sasuke, dan Kiba sendiri…," Hinata mulai meracau. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

_Kenapa situasinya jadi seperti ini? _erang batinnya.

Ponsel Kiba tiba-tiba berdering saat itu. Hinata memeperhatikan Kiba yang sedang merogoh ponselnya dari saku dan mengangkatnya ke telinga.

"Halo? Apa? Hm? Ke sana? Sekarang?"

Kiba mendesah malas.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku segera ke sana."

Telepon pun ditutup.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topic.

Kiba menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Shino menelpon. Sepertinya ia bersama Tsunade-san. Aku diminta menemuinya sekarang. Sepertinya urusan pekerjaan lagi. Menyebalkan sekali harus menemui nenek-nenek cerewet itu," Kiba mendumel. "Aku akan naik taksi dari sini. Maaf, Hinata."

Hinata menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan Kiba. Kiba membuka pintu mobil lalu menatap ke arah Hinata cukup lama. Tatapannya sulit diartikan.

Hanya sepasang kata yang terucap pelan yang mengikuti setelah itu.

"Sampai nanti."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

E-etoo, saya sama sekali tidak punya gambaran apapun mengenai reaksi para readers sekalian pada chapter ini. Di sini saya lebih banyak menuliskan tentang awal ketertarikan Sasuke pada Naruto dan sedikit mengenai reaksi Naruto dan Hinata. Saya cuma bisa berharap semoga banyak tanggapan positif.

Tidak banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan sekarang.

RnR, please and see u next Saturday… ^^/


End file.
